


A Gentle Smile Lost in a Grave

by ericsonclan



Series: OG World [6]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Flowers, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Past Character Death, Post-Canon, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25917520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan
Summary: Ruby finally has a break from taking care of Violet and Clementine's injuries and decides it time to finally visit Brody's grave.
Relationships: Brody & Ruby (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: OG World [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815361
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	A Gentle Smile Lost in a Grave

**Author's Note:**

> (by Linnea)

Ruby felt her shoulders relax slightly as she walked out of the dorms. She had just finished up with Clementine’s leg. It seemed like it was healing nicely but she still had to keep a close eye on it. She could focus on that later though. For once since she didn’t know when, she had a moment alone. A moment of free time away from seeing the burns on Violet’s face, the oozing and blood seeping from it. Away from Clem’s stump and from the worrying eyes of the others when she worked on the leg.

Her eyes wandered around the courtyard and noticed that Aasim and Louis were still out checking the traps. Omar and Rosie must also still be out by the fishing shack since the spot by the cooking pot where Omar usually was remained empty. Willy stood on top of the watch tower, his eyes lighting up when he noticed Ruby, giving a friendly wave. She returned the gesture with a small, warm smile before her hand fell to her side. Violet was asleep and Clementine was resting with AJ keeping watch over her. That meant Ruby really did have a moment alone. 

Part of her was happy and relieved for the break while another stronger part of her filled with dread. She had been so busy over these last couple of weeks with all the events that happened to her and the others that she had been able to push her emotions down. Ruby felt a tight knot build in her stomach, her body and mind finally having a moment to grasp everything that happened. 

Shaking her head, she strolled through the courtyard in hopes that it would temper her emotions, but they only grew stronger when she reached the graveyard. Her throat tightened while her eyes scanned over the many names of the friends she had lost. The dryness of her mouth was overwhelming, so much so that she was about to look away and focus back on some other tasks to keep her mind at bay. Then her eyes caught sight of one name in the graveyard that made her pause. Brody. Ruby stood frozen there for a moment, deciding whether or not to move forward with her heart or mind. After a few seconds of pondering, she turned sharply on her heel and made her way to the greenhouse. Her heart had won the battle; it was time she visited Brody.

Ruby wandered through the greenhouse and cautiously opened the door. Her hands shook slightly while she peeked her head inside. A small breath of relief escaped her lips when she had confirmed that Ms. Martin’s walker form wasn’t there. It was silly, her still feeling the fear and horror swell inside her whenever she entered the room. But she couldn’t help it. Taking another deep breath, Ruby willed her body to move forward. The redhead gently kneeled beside the planter, plucking the stems of some beautiful purple flowers that she was sure Brody would like. When she had gathered a satisfactory amount, she strolled back to the graveyard. Her heartbeat pounded faster in her ears with each step. 

When she had arrived in front of the gravemarker, she paused. “Hey, Brody,” Ruby sat down in front of the grave. Her hands absentmindedly grasped at the purple flowers to start a flower wreath. 

“‘Sorry I haven’t been to visit since-” Ruby’s voice faltered out. Had she really never visited her friend since the funeral? The last few weeks she had been so focused on surviving the nights from hell that the Delta had brought with them, making sure she didn’t lose any more friends the night the ship blew up. And before that…. Her mind had been in such a fuzzy haze on the day of the funeral. Refusing to process that on that day she had lost one of her closest friends. Even though her eyes had laid upon Brody’s grave, her mind couldn’t accept it as fact. Instead she had been so worked up, so afraid for her own safety, that she hadn’t fully realized till now: Brody was dead.

“Since that day,” Ruby cleared her throat and shook her head, trying not to let the emotions seep in. “I guess I’ve just been so busy. And-” Her eyes looked at the name on the gravemarker, her hands beginning to shake as tears pricked at her eyes. An overwhelming feeling burdened her heart, twisting and pulling it apart. Her body shook violently as if for the first time her mind had allowed her body and heart to grieve for her fallen friend. “I’m so sorry, Brody. I-If only I could’ve saved you.” Ruby’s lips quivered as a steady stream of tears left her eyes. 

She couldn’t even begin to imagine the fear and pain that her friend had been in as she lay against the boiler, the blood slowly covering her eyes that were no longer functioning. The very life within her slipping away. Fear, pain, sadness, all the emotions that swirled inside Brody while Ruby laid asleep. Her best friend had died while she had been asleep. 

Ruby’s hands clenched together, crushing the flowers within. Ruby felt short, rough sobs escape her lips and she brushed away the tears from her face. Taking a deep breath she recentered herself, a shaky sniffle leaving her body. “We survived. Not all of us,” Ruby looked back at Tenn’s and Mitch’s graves. Her heart twisted with regret and sorrow before looking back at the grave in front of her. “But we’re still alive. I don’t… I don’t know if any of the others had told you that yet.” Ruby sniffled sharply before she brushed off the crushed flowers in her hands then proceeded to grab two new ones to start the process. 

“I didn’t want you to worry. Although I guess you always were a worrywart so I’m sure it's the same for you there.” Ruby whispered. Her eyes traveled down to her hands that slowly made the beginning of a flower crown. She quickly twisted the stems of the two flowers then moved on to the next stem to weave into the wreath. Ruby remained silent for a few minutes, contemplating whether she wanted to share the next bit with Brody. Her hands shook as she decided to go for it. 

“Y’know I was upset with you,” Ruby felt her heart sink at her own confession. “When I heard that you were with Marlon when he let the Delta take the twins, that you didn’t stop him.” Ruby swallowed sharply in hopes that it would keep her tears at bay from spilling forth once more. “I’m sure that was one of the many reasons why I haven’t visited yet, but that isn’t to say I haven’t given it any thought. I… I understand why you did it. Out of fear and out of hope that it would keep them away from the rest of us. Even though it didn’t work.” Ruby paused for a moment, staring down at the flower wreath before her eyes looked at the gravemarker. “I forgive you,” Ruby took a shaky breath. “I’m sure it was eating you up inside.” 

Knowing the truth behind Brody’s secret helped. It helped make sense of that year. How Brody had pushed away from Ruby, not spending as much time with her and never opening up in the ways they used to. Never confiding in her like when they were younger. “I’m sure you felt regret for that day, probably still do wherever you are. But you were really brave that night. Making sure Clem and AJ were safe. That the rest of us wouldn’t end up like Sophie and Minerva. Even if…” Ruby’s throat stopped working for a few seconds. “Even if it cost you your life.” 

Ruby’s sight became blurry with tears, unable to see the nearly completed wreath within her hands. Her heart ached in such a sharp and raw way, it felt like she couldn’t breathe as she let herself devolve into a mess of tears. “I just wished it didn’t.” Ruby choked on the end of her sentence. Her heart burned in agony, an empty hole within her heart. Crying out for a friend she could no longer see. 

She’d never hear Brody’s soft laughter again or see the gentle warmth hidden within her smile. Never again would she get to go to her whenever she had worries or nightmares. Sitting on her bunk bed in their room as Brody reassured her everything would be okay. The quiet moments with her best friend, the deep moments that the pair had shared, they would no longer exist. All that she had remaining of her friend was a grave. The flower wreath slipped from Ruby’s hands as her fingers grasped at the dirt in front of her, her head placed on the ground. Pained sobs left her lips, her mind struggling to keep up as her emotions poured out of her. 

After a few minutes, she rose with a shiver. Ruby rubbed at her eyes, now red and puffy. She grabbed the last remaining flower and went back to her task, twirling the stem and completing the flower wreath. “I’ll make sure your death wasn’t in vain,” Ruby’s voice cracked as her hands spun the wreath between them. “I promise,” She rose up, stumbling slightly. Gently she placed the flower wreath on the right corner of the gravemarker. “I’ll look out for the others. So just don’t worry, okay?” Ruby gave a warm smile even though her eyes were filled with sadness. She gazed at the carved name on the cross. At the name of her friend who had become almost like a sister to her. “I’ll be back soon, Brody.”

With one final smile, Ruby turned around, exiting the graveyard. Her heart felt lighter and heavier at the same time. 

Even if Brody was no longer alive, it didn’t mean she was forever gone. A part of her was still here; Ruby could feel it. The gentle warmth of her best friend.


End file.
